


Yellow to blue means I'm happy for you

by Lethal_Bread



Category: Half-Life, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Black Mesa Sweet Voice, I wrote a fic, and got all sad cause there wasnt much older joshua and benry/gordon content, anyways joshuas graduating, how does a graduation work?? i slept through ny older siblibgs graduations, me and my friend were talkin, so of course, wisnsisj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethal_Bread/pseuds/Lethal_Bread
Summary: Joshua is graduating, and Benrey is there to calm him down
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman (Implied)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Yellow to blue means I'm happy for you

It's Joshua's graduation. Everyone is yelling, cheering for the kid that just went up. Joshua is nervous, wringing his hands and clenching his fists. His name is called, and he hesitates, just for a moment, before the dark blue glowing balls that he grew up around enter his mouth. He tastes the blue, and he calms, hands relaxing and grin becoming less forced. He walks up to the teacher, taking his diploma and shaking her hand, walking off the stage. In the corner of his eyes he sees a guard, dressed in blue with a helmet covering the mess of curls that covered the pale man's head, a few escaping the confines of the helmet. He gives them a big grin, and they smile back, giving him a thumbs up. A stream of yellow and blue balls leaves the mans mouth. Yellow to blue means I'm happy for you. Joshua smiles wider, laughing. Benrey smiled at the now now graduated kid he helped raise, shaking his head. Quiet words of praise leave his lips, and he disappears into the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its so short! it was just a smal lil thing i made for my friend that i decided to post here


End file.
